I Just Called
by Pteska
Summary: * Oneshot * The companion piece of The Lady in Red. Please read and review. (songfic) G/CC


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonballz, or it's characters. I don't make any money by writing this. I also don't own the song: I Just Called to say I Love You. Which is sung by Stevie Wonder.   
  
This is my second songfic, and the companion piece of The Lady in Red.   
  
##  
song lyrics  
##  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
I Just Called To Say I Love You  
  
He was standing in the darkness at the back of the room. His eyes sought out all people present. His sons were at one side of the room. He looked at his eldest. He was so responsible. A smile crossed his face when he saw the small girl that attached herself to young man's leg. His second son was chatting with a girl he didn't know. And then, behind his sons he could see his wife. She looked so beautiful. He sighed, even from here he could see the glimmer of pain in her eyes. A pain he had caused, caused by his absence. He was always gone. If only he could make it up to her. He straightened his shoulders, and moved away from his corner. He quickly talked to the DJ, the first tones of the music filled his ears as he made his way across the room.  
  
##  
No new year's day  
to celebrate  
no chocolate covered candy hearts to give away  
no first of spring  
no song to sing  
in fact here's just another ordinary day  
##  
  
As he approached the group he saw the surprise on their faces, and then the joy. A bit unsure he smiled at them. He waited at a small distance. She hadn't seen him yet. But the silence from their sons alerted her. Joy filled him as he saw her eyes light up. He made a small bow, and extended his hand. With unbelievable grace she stepped forward, and placed her hand in his.   
  
##  
No April rain  
no flowers bloom  
no wedding Saturday within the month of June  
But what it is  
Is something true  
Made up of these three words that I must say to you  
##  
  
Slowly they made their way to the dance floor. He turned towards her, she felt so right in his arms. The music flowed through his body. And he slowly fell in with the rhythm, leading her with care. She followed him easily. The smile on her face was dazzling. How was it possible that she still loved him so much?  
  
##  
I just called to say I love you  
I just called to say how much I care  
I just called to say I love you  
And I mean it from the bottom of my heart  
##  
  
As people began to recognise the chatter grew silent. Not a sound was heart other then the music, and the movement of feet. Several other couples were dancing, but to him it seemed as if they were alone. He only saw her, only heard the music. Oh God, he loved her so much. He pulled her a bit closer, and a set of twist and turns followed.  
  
##  
No summer's high  
No warm July  
No harvest moon to light one tender August night  
No autumn breeze  
No falling leaves  
No even time for birds to fly to southern skies  
##  
  
He looked down on her. She had closed her eyes. Completely trusting his lead. Just content to lay in his arms for now. As they came closer to the double doors opening towards the balcony he suddenly changed direction. The night air was much cooler. And the smell of roses hung heavy in the air.  
  
##  
No libra sun  
No Halloween  
No giving thanks to all the Christmas joy you bring  
But what it is  
Though old so new  
To fill your heart like no three words Could ever do.  
##  
  
He slowed his movements. And she leaned against his chest. He could feel her heart beat. It matched his. Two were one, one heart, one soul. Moving only just a little he tried to lift her head. To look her in the eyes. A bit reluctantly she looked up. He could see her love, but also her fear. Fear that he would leave again.   
  
##  
I just called to say I love you  
I just called to say how much I care  
I just called to say I love you  
And I mean it from the bottom of my heart.  
##  
  
As the music started dying out he kissed her softly. He felt her tremble under his touch.   
"I Love You." He mouthed the words. And in her eyes a small smile became brighter and brighter.   
"I Love You." She whispered the words. And he bend down to steal another kiss.  
  
##  
I just called to say I love you  
I just called to say how much I care  
I just called to say I love you  
And I mean it from the bottom of my heart  
##  
  
The music had faded in the background. The couple was standing still. Just a faint outline against the midnight sky. They turned away, and walked into the night. Hands clasped, just two people in love.  
  
##  
Of my heart  
Of my heart  
##  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Please review, tell me what you thought of this, thank you. 


End file.
